Cloth Pile
by paulakrys
Summary: You should know better than to tease a Weasley girl. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cloth Pile<strong>

"Rosie! Let's go! We _need_ to get to The Burrow!"

"I _told_ you, I'm coming!" the girl said from her room, trying and failing miserably, to put a frilly dress inside a little backpack, where she kept all the clothes and other things she needed to spend two days at her Grandma's house.

"Rose, your mom is right... We should have flooed there about five minutes ago!" Rose recognized her father's voice from downstairs and gave up. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and carried the dress by its hanger. "Why _on Earth_ did I accept this? Really, I think Vic would be _perfectly_ fine with just five bridesmaids instead of six" she snorted.

"Okay, I'm here. We can go now" she said whilst stepping off the last staircase's step.

"Don't you _dare_ start laughing Hugo" the redhead girl said, giving him a look.

Surely, her state wasn't the best. Her cheeks were pink, her wavy hair was frizzier than ever. One strand of her ginger hair had fallen upon her face. When she realized that, she hastily put it behind her ear.

"So, what took you so long my dear?" Ron asked, containing himself not to laugh.

"Ugh dad! _Don't_ laugh. I was trying to put this _ridiculous_ girly dress inside of my backpack. I don't know why I agreed with this in the first place" and with this sh pouted and pushed the dress to the ground, making it look like a cloth pile.

"Rose, I'm sure you'll look gorgeous inside this dress" Hermione said, whilst gingerly picking the dress off the wooden floor.

"Yeah, as gorgeous as a cloth pile can be" that was Hugo, chuckling at his comment.

"Oh, no you didn't! You better run young boy!" The girl put her bag harshly on the ground and started running after her brother.

"Seriously kids? Can we stop that? We need to be at The Burrow for Godric's sake!" Hermione retorted and stopped their kids with a charm. "Hugo, apologize to Rose"

"Okay mum. Sorry Rosie-Clothy" he smirked.

"Hugo!" Rosie yelled. "Wait until we get to Hogwarts and I'll jinx you!"

"Can we go? I bet mum's lunch is ready and I'm hungry!" the ginger man said.

"Ronald! Won't you stop thinking about food? Take care of this situation here!" the bushy-brown-haired woman yelled.

"Okay Hermione... You two! Stop fighting or you won't eat Grandma's dessert!"

"Seriously Ron?" the woman said, but it seemed to have worked. The kids stopped bickering at the sound of dessert. They both got their father's genes for "mad-about-food".

"Okay! We're going now. I'll take the floo powder" and Hermione stormed off the room.

"What do you think Grams did for lunch? All this fighting got me hungry" that was Hugo.

"I don't know Hugo... Whatever she does, I bet it'll be amazing. She's got talent for cooking" replied Rose. "Though I'm thinking about dessert right now"

Hermione entered the room. "Merlin's beard! They're just like Ron!", she mumbled. The woman then gave a little floo powder for each of the kids. Rose and Hugo entered the fireplace first, still talking about food, and shouted "The Burrow!" When they disappeared inside of green flames, Hermione and Ron entered it, shouting the same words and disappearing.

"Hi! Grandma? Grandpa? We're here!" shouted Rose whilst she and Hugo got out of the fireplace and rid their clothes of the ashes.

"Rose?" a voice came from the kitchen. The kids got to the room and received a bear hug from Molly. "Oh! Dear! You are so beautiful today! Hugo, you've grown a little, haven't you? And Rose! What happened to you? Your cheeks are pink!"

"Long story Grandma. Nothing you should worry about" the girl replied smiling. Her grandmother cared a lot about all of her twelve grandchildren _and_ Teddy.

"So, is everyone here already?" Ron said, entering the room with Hermione aside.

"Oh! No! Harry and Ginny are still home. They sent me a Patronus telling me they'll be late. There's a _situation_ with Lily" Molly said and hugged her son and daughter-in-law.

"Yeah, the same at home. I bet it revolves around the same thing. Rose couldn't put her dress inside her backpack, that's why we're late" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"By the way, mum, where did you put it?" Rose asked, starting to sound worried.

"Don't worry hun. It's inside my bag" She said and showed her daughter a small handbag.

"Ugh. If _I_ could use _magic_ it would have fit inside _my_ bag" Rose said, annoyed.

"Why don't you go outside and greet your cousins, uncles and aunts?" Hermione said. "I'll stay here and help Grandma"

"Oh, I guess I'll talk to my brothers outside then" Ron said, trying to escape the responsibility of helping out.

"Okay mum, we're going" Hugo said. He loved his cousins, aunts and uncles more than anything. Their family was really united. They had little fights, but in general they got along well.

When they stepped out of the door, they saw a typical Weasley-Sunday scene, except it was Friday. All the family gathered at The Burrow for lunch today and all of them were going to sleep there. Tomorrow was Victoire and Teddy's wedding and it was being hosted there, just like every other Weasley wedding. There was a long table in the garden and around it there were a lot of ginger people. The adults were sitting and chatting and the kids were playing around.

Granddad Arthur was sitting at the end of the table and on his left was uncle Charlie, followed by uncle George, aunt Angelina and Teddy, that today had bright blue hair. On his right was uncle Bill, aunt Fleur, uncle Percy, aunt Audrey and Victoire. Ron sat beside Teddy and joined the conversation.

Playing around wasn't the right therm anymore for what the kids did. They had grown and they mostly chatted sitting on the grass. Sometimes, after bickering, one would chase the other around the garden. They were sitting on a circle chatting excitedly.

Hugo and Rose greeted their relatives, giving Granddad Arthur a big hug and went to the circle. When they sat down, the Potter family arrived. As presumed, only uncle Harry came outside because aunt Ginny was helping Grandma and aunt Hermione. Harry sat next to Ron and Lily, James and Albus came to the big circle.

Soon enough, the kids started talking about their favorite and usual subject: Quidditch. Since they were on summer vacations, they loved to play at The Burrow every Sunday in the family meetings.

"So, when are we going to play our next match?" James said. If it was his to say, he would start flying on a broomstick right now, but the adults and mostly his mom wouldn't approve it.

"I don't know Jamie, since we're not going to meet this Sunday here" Louis said.

"Ugh, why can't we play today? It's not like we're _ruining_ the wedding because of a match in the day _before_" Fred said, smirking. He knew well that it could possibly happen. Someone could get broken bones from bludgers, forget to wake up because of exhaustion or something like it.

"You know it is not true Fred. You can destroy The Burrow accidentally..." Rose said. She was one of the more responsible kids there. Even wanting to play, she knew they couldn't.

"Oi! That's a _lie_! _Who_ would _do_ that?" James said, sounding offended, trying to play innocent.

"Hm, let me think... Oh! You and Fred!" Dom retorted sarcastically.

"Anyways. Did you _see_ the bridesmaid dress? It's a _nightmare_!" Lily said. "It's all girly and will make us look like _Christmas trees_!"

"I know! It wouldn't even fit inside my backpack!" Rose agreed.

"I don't know why I agreed to wear it in the first place... Oh! Because I'm her sister!" Dom said, rolling eyes.

"Girls, it'll make us look gorgeous" Lucy said. "Yeah, easy for her to say, she's skinny!" Rose thought.

"As gorgeous as a cloth pile!" James, Al and Hugo said on chorus.

"Did you rehearse that?" Louis asked, running his hand through his blond hair, trying not to chuckle.

"Oh you're so dead!" Rose and Lily said and got up. Hugo, James and Albus knew better than to stay sitting. They started running around the yard with Lily and Rose on their tail. Being a Weasley meant you knew better than to tease a Weasley girl. They blew up easily, had fiery temper, got angry at almost anything and could hit you, in case you're talking about Dom, or put you in a lot of trouble.

Even though James, Albus and Hugo were boys and were fast, Lily and Rose, when angry, were faster. After two turns around the big table, Rose caught James and Albus and Lily caught Hugo.

"Arg, why can't I use magic outside Hogwarts?" Rose swore.

"DOM! FRED! You are allowed to jinx them! Please, come here?" Lily asked her cousins.

"Sorry Lils! We can't jinx our little cousins" Fred shouted back.

"Weasley laws!" Dominique completed.

"Ugh, these stupid laws!" Lily snorted. Though this "laws" helped her a lot because she was one of the youngest, it got on her nerves when she couldn't be helped by her cousins to teach others a lesson.

"I'll have to go to mum then" Lily said, smirking.

"Oh yeah Lils, that would be a _great_ idea" Rose said with a flicker in her eyes.

"_Or_, we could make them beg us to let them go..." Rose wondered, with a finger on her lips.

"Hm, maybe _both_" Lily chuckled.

"Okay, you know what to do to be freed" Rose said.

"You have to tell us you are _incredibly_ sorry and _knee_ in front of us so we don't tell aunt Hermione and mum" Lily said, amused.

"Okay, I give in Lily, you are hurting me! I am _incredibly_ sorry for what I've said" Hugo spilled.

"I let you go then. But I need you to knee and _beg_ me not to tell aunt Hermione, otherwise I will" Lily said, holding her laugh.

"You wish!" and then Hugo started running away, going back to the circle.

"It's okay Lily. Mum won't be happy that he called us that" Rose said.

"And for you two, are you going to apologize or what?" Rose asked.

"Hm, I think I will. Rose is hurting me pal, don't give me that look" Albus said, half to the girls and half to James.

"Oh yeah, the sensitive Mummy-Al is giving up" James mocked.

"Stop it James. Not funny _at all_" Albus retorted.

"Girls, I'm incredibly sorry, can I go now?" he said on a low tone.

"Yeah Al, you can. Do you want me to tell aunt Ginny? If not you know what to do" Rose had a wicked smile on her face.

"Sorry, I _won't_ do that!" and he ran to the circle as well.

"So, Jamie? Apologizing or not?" Lily asked.

"Oh well, sorry for that" James said, sulky.

"Very well James, you can go now" Rose said, the wicked smile was still there.

"_Ops_, did I say I was _sorry_? I AM NOT!" James said once he was free.

"Arh, you'll see how sorry you'll be then!" Rose started chasing him and Lily followed her.

"Time for lunch kids! Go inside, wash your hands and sit down at the table" Grandma announced.

"Saved by Grams" Rose mouthed to James.

They all sat at the table and started eating. Rose was sitting in front of Hermione and Lily in front of Ginny. They sat there strategically.

"So mum, do you think we'll be gorgeous inside our bridesmaid dresses?" Lily asked Ginny, like an innocent question.

"Oh" Ginny almost chocked on her food "Yeah dear, I do" She smiled to her. Of course Ginny thought the dresses were a little bit over-frilly but she wouldn't say that in front of Vic _or_ Fleur.

"As gorgeous as a cloth pile can be aunt Ginny?" Rose said with a flicker in her eyes. Vic and Fleur started to pink with anger. Ginny and Hermione now started coughing. They actually chocked on food. Ginny took a sip of her juice and replied: "Why would anyone say that? You'll be gorgeous, not as a cloth pile"

"Hm, mum, ask it to James, Al and Hugo" Lily said, innocently.

"Yeah, they told us that. Everyone can confirm" Rose said, fake-hurt.

"Oh yeah Rosie? Hugo, did you say it again?" Hermione said, outraged.

"N.. No m.. mum" he stammered

"James, Albus? Did you do that to your sister and cousin?" Ginny asked, knowing well that they did.

"No mum" James spilled. He was used to lying.

"Oh, no?" Albus replied and gave it away, not that Ginny didn't know it was true.

"Oh well, you are going to stay without dessert young boys" Ginny said staring at Albus and James.

"Yeah, you too Hugo" Hermione added, seeing her son's eyes widen.

"And, your broomsticks are going to be confiscated" added Harry.

"Yeah, same here" Ron said, mouthful of food.

With that, Rose and Lily grinned and Albus, James and Hugo left out a sigh, thinking it would be much better to knee and beg them not to tell. Of course most of the punishment was given due Fleur and Vic being present, otherwise they would just have been denied dessert. Now Fleur and Victoire looked satisfied and so did Lily and Rose, along with the other girl cousins that thought the dress looked horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you liked this story, just another family fluff! Tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
